


11:23 pm

by Omgplsletmehaveusername



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Ah fuck i cant believe i've done this, Cannibalism, Gen, Vore, aye yo what the fuuuuucck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgplsletmehaveusername/pseuds/Omgplsletmehaveusername
Summary: It's 11:23Do you know where your children are?Are they safe?
Relationships: Darcy/Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Digitalta’s Fics





	11:23 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Its 11:23
> 
> Do you know-

Sketch is hungry.

They haven’t eaten in days, they’re waiting for the perfect meal. The last one they’ve had was weeks ago and lately nothing is satisfying anymore, they’ve become gluttonous. What lies in their stomach isman abyss…

a vacuum…

a blackhole….

Another day passes.

Sketch wakes up, it’s 12:23, midday.

Sketch has plans to spend the day with Darcy and they can’t help but stare. Darcy was a lovely girl, she’s tall, skin kissed by the sun, and wonderful raven like hair. She was absolutely delectable. But Sketch couldn’t do that to her, they have plans and plans they’ll committee to. They spend the day fooling about, running around, shopping as young teenagers do. Lunch had arrived faster than what they'd anticipated, but they grabbed, more so Darcy grabs, some food at a nearby shop anyways. Sketch only gets a soda, Dr.Pepper, their favorite. 

Aside from other things. 

The two talk about whatever comes into mind and the eventually reach a moment of comfortable silence. Sketch glances at Darcy, she seems to glow as the sunlight shines upon her. Sketch is staring again, they look off into the crowd. There’s nothing good here to eat. Sketch speaks up in a low tone,“You know Darcy, you’re looking like a snack”, they wink.

Darcy covers her face as she laughs.

D̵̢̧̟͇̣͔̫̩̭͑̃͂́̄̉̉̊͜͠͝o̷̢̻̮͚̩̝̙̲̒̔̀̓͛́̋̿͝͠͠n̷̩͕̻̠̤̫̺̻͙͌̑̄̆t̸̺̽ͅ ̶̧̼̻̄͐̚c̵̻̳̙̫̱̯͗̔͊̅͒̍̕̚͜͝͝o̸̺͈̫͖̙͍͎͂̎͋̂̈̿͝͝v̵̰̣̒̍ę̵̧̰͕̝̩̭͓̤͎͎̆̈̾̆͝r̸̠͔̈́̃͛̄͊͑͝ ̴̢̠̯̰͖͖͈͉̦͜ý̷̛̙̥͎͓̬̖͉̥̥̽̌̅͑̏̃̃͜͜o̸̗͓̱̝͎̹̰̣͈̞̘͛̒̓̆̋̑͆́͘u̶̢̠͇̗̼̱̺̠̕r̴̳̯͚̲̣̬̪̃ ̸͎̖͎̼͉̮̹̑̀f̵̢̛͖̜͚͎͓̪̎̆̈̅͜a̷̢̦̼̱̲̮̬͉͊̔̔͐̐̇̔̔͠c̴͍̞͓͔̑͂͆̂̃̅̎̒͊ȩ̷̥̹̲̫̮̗̓̽͛̿̚͜͝ͅ ̶̛̪͠Į̸̡̙̠͉̳͚̗̯̙̘͒̎̊̍͑̓̕ ̵͖̩̼̺͆̿͆w̸̻͇̮͑̈̄̔͑͘ą̵̦̙͎̺͗́͒̿͒̀̈́̊̃̀̚n̸̮̺̈̑̽͘t̸̪̫̮͙͍̗͓͚͆̋̃̈́̒̍͐͘͘ͅ ̸̤͙̠̫̣̘̈́̆͜t̶̟̑o̷̹͍̥̝̎̋͋̋͗͂͘ͅ ̴̡̨̠̳̙͎̤̩̱̘̈́ṡ̵̠ȩ̷̥̮̻̟̝̩̃̌́̒̊͐̋́͒͘͘͜é̸̘̼̖̺̪͙͚̜̪͓̈̓̉̂͒͋̄̀ ̶̨̠̳͙͔͕̤̖͚̑͘i̷̫̣͊́͌͠t̸̗̭̗̬̳̞̱͔̉̓̎͊̃͜͜ ̵̨̻̜̲̹̈́͆̈́͒̀̈̂̕͝͝b̷̢̜̟̹̣͖͈̓̾̓͐͜è̴̛͈̭̩̻̰̞̎̉́̋̾͘f̴̖̟̩̲͑̃̚õ̶̥̫̝̤̮̞̝͈̭̟̙̒̐̆̌̈́͛̕r̷̗̫̞̘̥͈͂́̋̏̃̉̐̾̅̃͠-̸͖͕̖̙̦̿̅ 

Darcy doesn’t back down, “Oh Sketch you’re a whole meal” she smirks, “ I’d eat you lunch and dinner!”. Something flashes across Sketch’s face, but it was too quick for Darcy to pick up on. She decided to play it off for now, she’s having fun anyways. “Really? Well I’d put all sorts of toppings on you~” Sketch is smiling, mouth closed, contained. The sun is setting, it’s 4:23 in the afternoon.

Darcy and Sketch leave the area, Sketch makes the quick suggestion of going to their house for the evening. Darcy is quick to agree and Sketch couldn’t help but be a little excited. Hunger aches in Sketch stomach, but they’ll ignore it for now. After all, Darcy is with them, a wonderful distraction. They make it to Sketch’s house and take refuge in their, but not without some snacks and Dr.Pepper. Sketch heads towards their computer and Darcy jumps to the bed. They make conversation here and there and time passes. Quickly... Darcy looks towards the time on her phone and realizes that Sketch hadn’t eaten today. “Sketch!” Darcy calls out, “ Did you eat anything today?”. Sketch glances a bit over their shoulder and turns back to the computer.

Too tempting…

Darcy face crumbles into concern, “Skeeeeettcchh” they’re finding it harder to concentrate on what they’re doing on screen,” you need to eating something!” Darcy picks up a bag of chips and shoves it towards Sketch’s direction. “Here” she says, “Eat this, for me, pleeeaseee” she begs. Sketch finally turns around to look at Darcy, their face is unreadable. “You know what I’d rather have?” Sketch is staring at Darcy, their head tilted and eyes looking above their glasses, predator. Darcy tilts her head as well, in confusion, “What?” she asks, prey. Sketch’s jaw feels loose, they can feel their mouth watering.

It’s 11:21pm

Sketch crawls over to where Darcy is sitting in bed and looms over her like a shadow. They smile, jaw unhinging “You”. Darcy is quick to move but her arm is snatched by Sketch. “Sketch stop!-” fear flooding her voice but she’s quickly silenced.

Ŝ̸ͅk̵̬̿ë̶̝̰́̇t̷̥̉c̸̪̀ḧ̷̻̹̋̽ ̷̦̱̌͆h̸̢̳̥̀ȃ̶͓͠ͅd̷̬̿̐̎ ̴̪̾̃f̵̗̉͒͌o̶̹̱͌̽̋ṳ̴̘̃̆̀n̶̲̺͕̓ď̸̠̩̰̃ ̶̰̈́f̵͉̥͝i̴̡̫͐n̷̩͒ͅa̶̹͊͋͜ͅl̵̈́̃͜l̵̟̻y̷̳̦͝ ̶̩͊̀f̶̧̨͎̊͋o̸̞̓u̸̧͎n̵̜̜̺͋͂̆ď̷̪͂ ̷̢̂͝t̶̖̪̔̄͠h̸̲͊̓e̷̲͂ ̶̹̘͗ṗ̴̣ẽ̶̲̪̺́̅r̵̡̜̃͑͠f̵̠̘̿̒͝e̵͓̅́̕c̵̗͝t̵̡̮̗͒̓̊ ̸̨̉m̷̩̺̎͛̌ẽ̸̢͈a̷̘̗͇͊ḽ̴̻̭́

Silence graces the room, and Sketch glances at the time on the phone on their bed.

It’s 11:23pm

D̵̡̳̱̊͋̍ǫ̷̾ͅ ̸̨̈ŷ̵͈ô̵̟u̶͉͌̑͊ ̷̖̒̓k̶͈̿͘n̴͎͎̕o̵̙̊̈́͠w̸̳̥̃̒͠ͅ ̴̫̔͛͒w̴͓̙̖͌̕h̷̗̱̻̃̊̒e̷̩͎͐̓ŗ̵͕̰͐̈́ē̵͙̭̏ ̴̗̈́y̷̧̲̅̎o̷͎̘͑̾̂u̴͍̣͔̎̏̇r̴͎̙͍̈́̂ ̸̙̔̄c̷̢̿̒͗h̶͍͍̾̄͒i̵͕̲̿̑l̴̩̘̹̉d̴͙͎͚͛̀r̴̝̺̽̿e̶̱͙̅̌͝n̸̥̹͔̓ ̸̡͊a̴̠̠̫̿͌r̶̘̄͝ë̸̡́͝?̷̨̱͕̓

Yes, Sketch certainly knows where someone's child is at.


End file.
